warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackstar
|pastaffie = Rogue, TigerClan (Modern), LionClan (Modern) |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Rogue: Leader: |namesl = Blackkit Blackpaw Blackfoot Blackfoot Blackfoot Blackstar |familyt = Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Hollyflower Flintfang Fernshade |mentor = Unknown |apps = Tallpoppy |position1=Leader |precededby1=Tigerstar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Brokentail |succeededby2=Cinderfur |position3=Deputy |precededby3=Cinderfur |succeededby3=Russetfur |livebooks = ''Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Yellowfang's Secret, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None }} Blackstar is a muscular, powerful, sleek, large, bulky, white tom with big, jet-black paws, darker ears, a long tail, long claws, a scarred pelt, and six toes on one of his paws.Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Blackkis born to Hollyflower along with Fernkit and Flintkit. ''Firestar's Quest :It is revealed that Blackfoot has already earned his nine lives and his name, Blackstar. He has also appointed Russetfur as his new deputy. :At a Gathering, Blackstar notes that there are more Twolegs and monsters than usual in ShadowClan's territory. He announces a new warrior, Tawnypelt. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Blackfoot is ShadowClan's deputy, under the new leader and the son of Raggedstar, Brokenstar. He first appears at a Gathering, when Graypaw points him out to Firepaw. :Later, Blackfoot appears in the raid on ThunderClan, in which he kills the ThunderClan elder, Rosetail, while trying to get into the nursery to take kits that they could recruit for ShadowClan, which is against The Warrior Code. However, before he can get to the kits, he is driven back by Yellowfang, ShadowClan's former medicine cat and a ThunderClan prisoner. Afterwards, Yellowfang says that she was able to defeat him, and that he used to be a bully with no brains. She continues to say that he's strong, but not a clever fighter and that fighting Firepaw was more of a challenge. :When Yellowfang leads the ThunderClan cats on a raid on ShadowClan after they rescue the kits that had been stolen by Clawface and revenge for Spottedleaf's death, Whitestorm is seen chasing Blackfoot away from the ShadowClan camp, along with Brokenstar and his band of rogues. Fire and Ice :It is mentioned that Blackfoot is one of the rogues that went with Brokenstar when he was exiled from ShadowClan after revealing that he killed Raggedstar, and Blackfoot is one of Brokenstar's followers. Later in the book, when Brokenstar raids ThunderClan's camp in revenge for being driven out, he is seen in the battle, being depicted as a burly white tom with large paws. He goes with the rogues after Brokenstar is blinded and captured and renamed Brokentail. Forest of Secrets :Blackfoot is one of Tigerclaw's rogue recruits. Tigerclaw seeks help to kill their elderly leader, Bluestar, and a warrior who was once a kittypet, Fireheart. He is one of the cats who participate in the raid on camp so that Tigerclaw can achieve his goals - but like before, he isn't mentioned by name. He is driven out once more. Rising Storm :Blackfoot does not formally appear, but, it is known that he becomes one of Tigerclaw's rogues, once more. Then at some point in this book, when Tigerclaw flees to ShadowClan with the rest of his gang, he becomes the new deputy to serve under Tigerstar for moons until Tigerstar dies. A Dangerous Path :Blackfoot appears as ShadowClan's new deputy under Tigerstar, and is seen as being completely loyal to his new leader, despite Tigerstar's evil, murderous past, which is still unknown to ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. The Darkest Hour :When Sorrelkit follows Darkstripe out of camp, she sees him talking to Blackfoot on ThunderClan territory, obviously passing on news. :Afterwards, Blackfoot is in RiverClan camp as part of the newly formed TigerClan. After Darkstripe failed to do so, Blackfoot, on Tigerstar's orders, obediently murders Stonefur after he had refused to kill his apprentice, Stormpaw, and Stormpaw's sister, Featherpaw, who was Mistyfoot's apprentice. :Later, after Tigerstar's death, Blackfoot reluctantly agrees to merge the ShadowClan half of TigerClan with the other three Clans, who were forming one giant Clan, LionClan, to drive out BloodClan and their leader, Scourge. After BloodClan's defeat, Firestar asks Blackfoot what he planned to do next. He replies that he would go to the Moonstone to receive his name and nine lives, as he was the rightful leader of ShadowClan. After this, Firestar mentions to Blackfoot that he had seen him murder Stonefur. It is mentioned that Blackstar is ashamed for his former actions with Brokenstar and Tigerstar. Firestar thinks Blackstar will not shed any more blood needlessly, though he doesn't believe Blackstar will ever be his ally. :Blackstar later chooses a former rogue, Russetfur, to serve as his deputy. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :At the Gathering, Blackstar is the last to reach the Great Rock. He reports that ShadowClan's prey and water are plentiful despite the drought, and Leafpaw notes that he would say this even if there was no water at all. Blackstar opposed the fact that Mothwing, the kit of a rogue, was becoming a medicine cat apprentice. He made this well known to the other leaders, saying he didn't know if StarClan would even accept her. :At the next Gathering, Blackstar seems to enjoy the fact that the other Clans are having disagreements with each other. He reports that his warrior Tawnypelt has gone missing when the other Clans report missing warriors, though at first he had thought she returned to ThunderClan. He seems to think that hoping for their return is pointless, and that they have seen the last of them. He then goes on to report further Twoleg activity around the Thunderpath. Moonrise :When Firestar comes to ShadowClan wanting to talk about the Twolegs destroying the forest and scaring off prey, Blackstar denies that they are in trouble of any sort and that the Twolegs will leave soon. When Firestar asks him how his Clan will survive leaf-bare, he responds by saying that ShadowClan can always eat food from the Carrionplace. Cinderpelt then reminds Blackstar that the last time ShadowClan tried that, half the Clan died of sickness. He silences Littlecloud when he tries to speak up, and glares at Cinderpelt when she rebukes him for not listening to his medicine cat. :Blackstar geniunely refuses to discuss any problems with Firestar until the Gathering; and the patrol leaves. Littlecloud later tells Cinderpelt that Blackstar has sent his warriors to Carrionplace to gather rats and crow-food. Dawn :Tawnypelt convinces him to go to Fourtrees and meet with the other Clan leaders to wait for the sign from StarClan. He eventually leaves when it is clear there is no sign coming. Later, Blackstar tells Firestar they shouldn't wait any longer for the sign for StarClan because he believes it is never coming. Blackstar then announces that ShadowClan will be traveling to Twolegplace to live where BloodClan did. He says that the Clans should survive on their own. :After this refusal, ThunderClan, along with WindClan, comes to rescue ShadowClan after the Twolegs start demolishing their camp. Blackstar shows his caring side when he is seen protecting the apprentice Smokepaw, who was trying to escape from the Twoleg monsters. Then Blackstar runs back to grab a ShadowClan kit during the escape. :When ThunderClan takes ShadowClan to Sunningrocks, Blackstar shows his relief to Firestar, thanking him. Blackstar's pride gives way, but eventually he lets Leafpool and Mothwing help Littlecloud heal all the injuries. He also finally gives into the fact that the Twolegs are coming and he would be better along with the other three Clans. Later, after ThunderClan had saved ShadowClan and allowed them to stay at Sunningrocks with them, he posted a guard due to his mistrust of them. He refuses any help from ThunderClan while catching prey. :After the Clans spend the night at Barley's farm, some of the cats want to stay there, including Blackstar. He made it clear that he did not want to stay in the mountains, but finally gave in seeing the condition of his Clanmates. When Brambleclaw suggests that Tawnypelt lead ShadowClan on the journey, Blackstar goes against it, wanting to be the only cat in command, but eventually gives in. :When they arrive at the mountains, Blackstar is very reluctant to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water but finally, the other leaders and Littlecloud convince him to stay. He is constantly trying to get the other leaders to leave, saying they should leave before more snow moves in. Starlight :When the Clans first reach the new territory, he agrees with Leopardstar that they should all move somewhere less exposed, and he is the first to start acting competitively about territory when they near the lake. He speaks for the leaders from atop a tree stump, and tells the Clans that they have reached the right place, but that they will camp where they were for the night and hunt in the morning. :During the meeting the next day, Blackstar silences the dispute between Mudclaw and Onewhisker over the leadership in WindClan, saying they should work it out in private. He then explains they should start working out boundaries for their new territories, and mentions that they will send one cat from each Clan on a patrol around the lake to explore. He is disgruntled that Squirrelflight is also granted permission to go, due to her being an extra ThunderClan warrior. After the patrol leaves, he arranges the hunting patrols. :When the exploring patrol returns, he calls all the Clans together. Brambleclaw jumps up beside him to share the news, and he pulls away from him with a faint hiss. Blackstar and Leopardstar exchange an amused glance when they see there is quarreling in WindClan about who is the rightful leader. Later, he begins a meeting and details to the Clans what ShadowClan's new boundaries are going to be. :After the Clans have settled into the territories, he begins the Gathering at the place they had previously been at, and sits on the tree stump. He confirms that the new boundaries have been set in place as discussed previously, and checks with Leopardstar and Firestar that the new borders are suitable. He agrees with Firestar that Leopardstar shouldn't claim their Gathering place as her territory, as they need to gather somewhere. After an attack by a pair of foxes at the site, Blackstar ends the Gathering quickly. Twilight :Earlier, before this book takes place, ShadowClan warriors leave their territory to support Mudclaw in his rebellion against Onewhisker. Two ShadowClan warriors flee into ThunderClan territory, but fall into the camp and break their necks. At the start of the book, Firestar hopes that Blackstar will not blame ThunderClan for the death of his warriors. The bodies of the warriors are returned to ShadowClan, and Blackstar tells the patrol that he knew nothing about his warriors supporting Mudclaw, which may or may not be true. :At the Gathering, he is the second to join Firestar at the great oak tree, where they decide to sit. As the Gathering progresses, he eventually agrees that RiverClan should take the marshy ground that they had previously used for Gatherings. He reports that prey is plentiful in his territory, and that they'd found an old abandoned badger set. :Later, when a patrol of ThunderClan cats come to his camp offering help against two aggressive kittypets, he at first refuses their help and questions Tawnypelt's loyalty at bringing the patrol there. Cedarheart persuades him, and he tells the patrol that they should trap and warn the kittypets that ShadowClan will kill them if there is more trouble. He stays behind to guard the camp, suspicious of ThunderClan's motives. On their return, he thanks them coolly and dismisses them. :At the Gathering, he invites Firestar to start speaking first. When his turn comes, he tells the Clans about ThunderClan's help in dealing with the kittypets, and how they stayed in their nest from then on. When Onestar angrily exclaims that ThunderClan is interfering too much with other Clans, Blackstar tersely states that ThunderClan helped them only once and that they would never be able to set paw on ShadowClan territory without an invitation. At the end, he draws the Gathering to a close. Sunset :At a Gathering, Blackstar justifies his attempt to change the border with ThunderClan by saying that Twolegs are having an adverse effect in his territory - Twoleg kits scaring off prey, boats on the lake, and monsters on the Thunderpath. He and Leopardstar, who has similar troubles, believe that the other two Clans should give up some territory for them. This is heavily protested. The issue goes unresolved and Blackstar lets the other Clans know it isn't over. :Later, during Brambleclaw's expedition around the territories, he can tell Blackstar is just using the Twolegs as an excuse for more territory, as there is plenty of prey around and no serious threat. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Blackstar tries to take ThunderClan territory (an idea that Firestar partially encouraged, by giving ShadowClan a piece of poor hunting ground), but is beaten by ThunderClan. ''Dark River :At a Gathering, he reports that Tawnypelt has three new kits: Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit. Many of the cats are shocked at Tigerkit's name because it lives on the horrible legacy of Tigerstar. :He appears at the next Gathering, reporting that all is fine with ShadowClan. Outcast :When Berrynose and Birchfall, two ThunderClan warriors, accidentally cross the ShadowClan border, Blackstar finds that a ShadowClan patrol is attacking the two warriors, shortly after Firestar does. He then tells Firestar that he doesn't think the Clan should have settled beside the lake. :Later, when Brambleclaw and Lionpaw come to take Tawnypelt with them to the mountains, Blackstar says that the decision is up to her, thinking that she'll say no. It surprises him when Tawnypelt says yes, and Brambleclaw has to remind Blackstar that he said it was her decision. He lets her go, but reluctantly. Eclipse :It was revealed in a dream of Littlecloud's that Blackstar was losing faith in StarClan, but he never did anything, only asked Russetfur to do the work for him. It also seemed that he was having second thoughts about living by the lake. :Also, when Hollypaw comes and asks for help in a battle, Blackstar sends help, but tells Russetfur to organize the patrol. :Later, when Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Sol were taken to the ShadowClan camp, Blackstar tells Sol that he was thinking it was the wrong decision to have left the forest. Sol talks Blackstar into not believing in StarClan anymore, and convinces Blackstar to declare at the next Gathering that ShadowClan won't be attending Gatherings anymore, for they had turned their back on their ancestors. Long Shadows :Blackstar is talking to Sol at a meeting. Sol says that StarClan has no power over them, and Blackstar obviously agrees. :He attends a Gathering with Sol informing the other Clans that ShadowClan will not attend Gatherings. :Later, it is revealed by Flamepaw, who was Tawnypelt's son, that Blackstar had converted back to his original name, Blackfoot. He had taken away the tradition of mentors teaching apprentices, and had forbidden Littlecloud to speak with StarClan. :Later, Tawnypelt's kits, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw, along with Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, and Lionblaze set up a false sign from StarClan, to trick Blackfoot into following his warrior ancestors again. At first, he is skeptical, calling it superstitious nonsense because he can not see the warrior of StarClan (who was in real life Jaypaw) But when he sees the spirits of Raggedstar and Runningnose, he agrees and reclaims the name Blackstar, and with it, leadership of his Clan. Sunrise :Blackstar is seen coming to ThunderClan, along with Rowanclaw, and cats from other Clans (Onestar, Tornear, Leopardstar, and Reedwhisker) to tell Firestar that Sol should be driven out of the forest, since ThunderClan was sheltering the loner while he was being questioned. :Later, Blackstar claims that he wants to hear what Hollyleaf has to say, after she exclaims at a Gathering that she has an important statement to make. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Firestar easily convinces him and the other two leaders to send two warriors each on a patrol upstream to see what happened to the water from the lake. Blackstar agrees, and sends Toadfoot and Tigerheart to represent ShadowClan. When the patrol returns, Blackstar is seen as friendlier than his normal grumpy self, and actually invites the cats into the ShadowClan camp. He invites the cats to rest and have some prey before they go back to their Clans. This shows how desperate the Clans were to get water and how grateful they were to have it returned. Commenting on his personality, Lionblaze mutters to Dovepaw about Blackstar's behavior, asking who he is, and where the real Blackstar is. Fading Echoes :He shows sympathy towards Mistystar after she announces the death of Leopardstar and then he gives ThunderClan a very long lecture about when to accuse cats crossing borders, after the trouble on the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border. He also expresses grief over his deputy, Russetfur, after she mistakenly is killed by Lionblaze in battle when ThunderClan reclaims the poor territory they gave as a gift to ShadowClan. This battle was partially provoked by Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and Ivypaw. Night Whispers :Blackstar is first seen bending over Russetfur's dead body. When Brambleclaw says that the clearing is ThunderClan, Blackstar hisses that it was never worth of the blood that has been spilled. He is nudged by Scorchfur to his paws and guided into the trees. :When is time to bury Russetfur, Blackstar says that she died fighting bravely, and ShadowClan doesn't ask any more from its warriors. Then he and Rowanclaw disappear into the leader's den. In the same chapter he comes out and orders the cats to gather around. When ShadowClan practices how to while ThunderClan cats, Blackstar growls that ThunderClan cats are pigeon-brained. After the Clan meeting he orders Rowanclaw, his new deputy, to organize patrols. However, when Rowanclaw asks about new markings, Blackstar says that Firestar chose a dark path when he asked the land back and invites Flametail and Littlecloud to his den. In his den Blackstar asks if StarClan has sent a sign to them. They answer no, and he orders them to go to the Moonpool for answers. :A little bit later, when Flametail returns from the Moonpool, he tells that ShadowClan must break all their allegiances and look after themselves. Blackstar is puzzled, saying that they have no allegiances. Littlecloud argues with Flametail and Blackstar says that he trusts Littlecloud's judgement and thanks Flametail for visiting Moonpool. It is said by Rowanclaw that Blackstar is no fool, and he shouldn't be underestimated. :Next, Blackstar asks if there were more signs. When hears that there were no signs, he asks why he is having such bad dreams. He demands if ShadowClan will be destroyed and who is threatening them, and what their ancestors said. Blackstar turns away after a little talk and disappears into his own thoughts. :When Ivypaw is kidnapped by ShadowClan, Blackstar visits her. He seems to be amused, and expects that she wants to go home. Blackstar tells her that ThunderClan has something they need. :In the Gathering he reports that ShadowClan new deputy is Rowanclaw and that they still mourn loss of Russetfur. He hisses to Firestar that Ivypaw was on their land, but Firestar shoots back that they could've chased her off. Blackstar says that whatever will happen, ShadowClan is ready. Sign of the Moon :At the Gathering, he says that they got through the small outbreak of whitecough, though ThunderClan knows that they really had greencough. ThunderClan also got mad that he said it was only whitecough when they knew that Littlecloud was dying. The Forgotten Warrior :At the Gathering, he follows Onestar and Mistystar as they jump onto the branches of the Great Oak. He reports that ShadowClan warriors had fought a battle with the two kittypets at the twoleg nest, and states that they won't be having anymore trouble from them for a while. Blackstar also announces the three new warriors: Pinenose, Ferretclaw, and Starlingwing. He also adds that ShadowClan is strong. :Blackstar is then mentioned by Lionblaze when he brings up Sol and what he did to ShadowClan. He is also mentioned by Firestar when he states that ThunderClan has no quarrel with Sol, but ShadowClan might. :He is then mentioned by Dawnpelt as she threatens a ThunderClan patrol if they set one set marker out of a leaf's depth, Blackstar will know. Hollyleaf then states she'll tell Blackstar herself. :Blackstar is once again mentioned along with what Sol did to ShadowClan. :At another Gathering, Blackstar speaks after Firestar. He is noted to be puzzled by the hostility between WindClan and ThunderClan. He says that, like RiverClan, ShadowClan has had troubles with Twolegs by the lake. Before he can sit down, he is interrupted by Dawnpelt, who asks him if she may speak. He blinks in surprise then dips his head, allowing her to speak. Blackstar, along with Mistystar and Onestar, is noted to look uncomfortable. When Firestar asks if any cat takes this accusation seriously, Blackstar says nothing. The Last Hope :Blackstar is seen at the Gathering and is happy to hear that Jayfeather is still not fulfilling his medicine cat duties. Blackstar is later seen when the four leaders meet to discuss the upcoming battle. Blackstar is not so keen at joining the Clans together but once aware to the threat he agrees, on the condition that any cat on ShadowClan territory, even a Clan leader, has to listen to ShadowClan cats. Firestar agrees to this condition. :In the battle, Stoatpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, arrives at the ThunderClan camp and tells Firestar the ShadowClan camp is overrun with Dark Forest warriors and that Blackstar is losing a life. Firestar sends Smokefoot's patrol and Graystripe and Lionblaze to help. When they arrive, Blackstar is still recovering from losing his life in his den, with his deputy Rowanclaw. However, he recovers well enough to defend a ShadowClan cat who is being attacked by a Dark Forest warrior. During the battle he kills Redwillow for betraying his Clan. When the ShadowClan camp is under control again he sends the ThunderClan cats home and thanks them for their help. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Blackstar is listed in the "Significant Leaders" section. It is said that he is arrogant and defensive, and since Tigerstar brought him back to ShadowClan from exile, he feels a hint of gratitude and loyalty towards him. Here it is revealed that he was Tallpoppy's mentor. :When Tawnypelt gives the reader a tour of ShadowClan's camp around the lake, she shows the branch that Blackstar makes his announcements from and also comments on how fast Blackstar can climb the tree when he is angry. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells Mosskit, Adderkit, and Blossomkit that nobody envies Blackstar for having to follow in Tigerstar's paw steps. He is said to have been both Tigerstar and Nightstar's deputy, when really he was Tigerstar and Brokenstar's. Rock says that Blackstar has made his Clanmates proud, confident, brave in battle, and respected once more by the other Clans. He says that Blackstar has a long way to go before the other Clans forget ShadowClan's battle-hungry past, but he should not be punished for having pride in his Clan. Battles of the Clans :Blackfoot is leading a ShadowClan patrol with Stumpytail and Russetfur that invades ThunderClan territory. A single ThunderClan patrol attacks them, but he is confused by the Lightning Strike from different sides and thinks that all of ThunderClan has them surrounded. He eventually orders his patrol to retreat, and tells Tigerclaw that they'll be back. :Later, he appears as Blackstar in the new territory. RiverClan has been fishing off the halfbridge, which attracts Twolegs and frightens off ShadowClan prey. Blackstar did not want to be the first to start a battle in the Clans' new home, so he talks to Leopardstar peacefully, and she agrees to stop the fishing. However, patrols continue to fish, but just at night, and Blackstar arranges an ambush patrol consisting of Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Oakfur and Cedarheart. They attack one of the patrols, and Blackstar confronts Mistyfoot about the problem. He threatens her Clan with outright battle in their camp if they don't stop fishing here and scaring the prey, and tells her she should be ashamed of herself for going back on Leopardstar's promise. Mistyfoot agrees, but after a vague insult directed towards him, Blackstar orders her that ShadowClan be repaid by being given half of RiverClan's fresh-kill till the half-moon to make up for lost prey. He agrees amusedly to Mistyfoot's pleas that the other Clans not hear about the episode, and on leaving, warns her never to trust the shadows. :He later appears in the battle with the foxes. He and his Clan ambush the foxes, herding them towards Fourtrees. With the foxes' cubs as hostages, Blackstar orders them to leave the forest. After they do so, he congratulates Graystripe on the idea and tells him Firestar would be proud of him. In the Short Stories and Plays Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :Blackstar appeared at the Gathering, openly revealing that his Clan was starving in the harsh leaf-bare. When Russetfur told him that he shouldn't make his Clan look weak, he replied that it was obvious that the Clans were starving. When Firestar didn't want to admit that ThunderClan had plenty of prey, he asked if he was too scared to admit that his Clan was going hungry, when in reality, it was the opposite. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Blackstar starts the vote over whether the Clans should unite with Firestar as the leader, and votes for the Clans to stay separate. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : He is briefly mentioned by Hollyleaf as she recalls Sol, and how he made Blackstar give up on his warrior ancestors. Mistystar's Omen :''Coming Soon ''Warriors'' App :Blackstar's kit and apprentice names are revealed to be Blackkit and Blackpaw. It is also revealed that he comes from a line of polydactyl cats, and one of his back paws has six toes. Trivia *He has been mentioned with a black pelt. *In Cats of the Clans he is said to have been Nightstar and Tigerstar's deputy, however he was Tigerstar and Brokenstar's deputy. He was a rogue during all of Nightstar's leadership. *In Starlight he was mistakenly called Blackclaw, though he may have been confused with a RiverClan warrior, Blackclaw. *He has mistakenly been listed with only one jet-black forepaw several times. *He comes from a long line of polydactyl cats, and has six toes on one of his black feet. *Vicky has mentioned on her Facebook page that Raggedstar and Nightstar possibly gave Blackstar two of his lives.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *He was mistakenly mentioned as Blackfoot several times. *On the cover of Code of the Clans, Blackstar is depicted with white ears instead of black. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Hollyflower: Brother: :Flintfang: Sister: :Fernshade: Nephew: :Badgerpaw: Tree Quotes }} References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Leader Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Leader Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Leader Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Leader Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters